Nadie está solo
by AlienHeart1915
Summary: Después de la batalla en Gongmen Po se siente triste por el destino de su gente y piensa que va a terminar solo, pero Tigresa le contara una pequeña historia que le demostra que no es verdad. Primer one-shot.


**Nadie está solo**

**Bien así que mi primer one-shot...no había pensado en hacer uno aún entonces esperó que salga bien, puede no ser lo mejor que hayan leído pero espero que alcance las expectativas.**

**Disclaimer: Kung fu panda no me pertenece a mi, le pertenece a Dreamworks.**

La batalla final contra Lord Shen había terminado y toda la ciudad estaba jubilosa por la caída del pavo real, tan jubilosa que decidieron hacer una gran celebración en honor a los maestros que los salvaron de la perdición. Estos eran el consejo de maestros: el Maestro Buey y el Maestro Cocodrilo, el Gran maestro Shifu del palacio de jade y sus estudiantes los imparables cinco furiosos y el poderoso guerrero dragón. Era de noche y la fiesta ya había comenzado, había música y mucha gente estaba bailando al compás ya fuera solos o en parejas como estaban haciendo Víbora y Grulla mientras otros iban a probar los puestos de comida como era el caso de los Maestros Mono y Mantis que estaban llenándose la boca con todo lo que podían encontrar, los dueños de los puestos estaban algo incómodos porque sentían que se iban a terminar todo pero no le podían decir que no a sus héroes. El resto de la gente simplemente estaba hablando por ahí sobre diferentes temas tales como la gran batalla que había ocurrido y lo que pudo haber pasado si el guerrero dragón no hubiera detenido al psicótico dictador, el Maestro Shifu estaba hablando con el consejo de maestros sobre cual era su plan de acción. En pocas palabras todos se la estaban pasando de lo mejor, o al menos casi todos ya que la Maestra Tigresa estaba andando por las calles buscando al guerrero dragón, no lo había visto desde el termino de la batalla y se estaba sintiendo un poco preocupada por él después de todo Shen le había disparado con su cañón a quemarropa, aún no sabía como es que había sobrevivido por cierto, y simplemente tenía que estar segura de que él estaba bien. Claro a ella también le habían disparado pero no recibió contacto directo porque logró moverse un poco de la trayectoria de la bala después de haber empujado a Po para ponerlo a salvo así que sólo había recibido heridas menores que sanarían en unas horas, también había sido malo por supuesto. Había estado caminando por horas y ya no sabía donde buscar, ya había revisado todos los puestos de comida y figuras de acción más de dos veces y aún no daba con él _"¿En dónde podría haberse metido?" _Tigresa pensó e iba a dar otra vuelta por los puesto pero se detuvo cuando logró divisar un punto de blanco y negro sentado en la bahía. Suspiró con alivio y caminó hacia allá.

Po estaba sentado en la bahía mirando tristemente el panda de peluche que había encontrado en su antigua aldea, aunque había descubierto su pasado y obtenido la paz interior no podía evitar sentirse un poco vacío adentro recordando que Shen había destruido a toda su especie convirtiéndolo en el último panda de toda China y posiblemente el mundo entero _"¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer? Ser el guerrero dragón por siempre no es una opción a menos que descubra cómo evitar a la muerte pero ni Ooway pudo hacer eso, cuando sea muy viejo no voy a poder combatiendo bandidos tan seguido y tendré que irme a trabajar al restaurante de mi papá otra vez y me volveré loco por estar ahí encerrado todo el tiempo y no puedo ser el Gran maestro porque Tigresa es la siguiente en turno e incluso si ella rechaza el puesto yo jamás podría hacerlo, es mucho trabajo y responsabilidad para mi"_ Po pensó y soltó un suspiro _"Pero no hay nada más que pueda hacer, ¿qué puedes hacer cuando estás solo? Tengo a mi papá y mi familia del palacio de jade ahora pero no se quedará así por siempre, mi padre y el Maestro Shifu morirán algún día y los cinco furiosos se irán a vivir sus vidas cuando quieran, saldrán al mundo y encontrarán amor, luego se casarán y tendrán una familia mientras yo nunca podré hacer eso porque no hay más pandas que podrían considerarme como pareja, sólo otro panda podría verme de ese modo"_ Po pensó deprimiéndose aún más.

-Es extraño encontrarte aquí y no en la fiesta Po, es en tu honor después de todo- sonó una voz detrás de él y lo hizo saltar un poco por la sorpresa mientras se daba la vuelta para encontrar a Tigresa parada ahí.

-Ah hola Tigresa ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- Po preguntó sin poder controlar su tono triste. El tono que usó le dio un sentimiento extraño a Tigresa, Po no era de esos que andaban con este humor.

-Sólo te estaba buscando, no pude encontrarte cerca de los puestos de comida o figuras de acción y me hizo sentir intranquila, ya sabes como te dispararon hace poco y todo- Tigresa dijo tratando de no recordar los eventos de la fábrica.

-Pues estoy bastante bien Tigresa no tienes de que preocuparte ¿por qué no estás disfrutando la celebración?- Po preguntó en su tono deprimido pero intentado poner una sonrisa.

-No soy de las que les entretienen mucho estas cosas, ¿pero qué hay de ti? Tu eres la última persona en que yo pensaría que no participaría en esto, es para celebrar tu victoria después de todo, así que ¿qué haces aquí?- Tigresa preguntó y Po dejo sus intentos por sonreír y suspiró volteando a ver al juguete en sus patas nuevamente.

-Sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar en algunas cosas ¿sabes?- Po dijo y Tigresa sintió curiosidad.

-¿En qué cosas estabas pensando Po?- preguntó Tigresa interesada pero Po no quería hablar de ello.

-Sólo cosas ¿okey? No quiero hablar de ello, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a comprar unos rábanos para mi papá- Po dijo apresuradamente y después su puso en pie y salió corriendo de ahí. Tigresa estaba más que confundida con esto y suspiró un poco.

_"¿Qué podría estar molestándolo ahora?"_ Tigresa pensó y miró el océano _"Ya lo averiguaré después" _Tigresa pensó poniéndose en pie también para volver a las festividades. El día siguiente fue usado para reparar la ciudad de toda la destrucción que Shen causó y Po no le dijo ni pío a nadie en todo el día causando que Tigresa sintiera aún más curiosidad sobre que estaba pensando. Para el final del día casi todo estaba arreglado así que los Maestros Cocodrilo y Buey les dijeron a los maestros del palacio de jade que podían irse a casa y ahora se encontraban en un bote en dirección al valle de la paz durmiendo profundamente, excepto Po que todavía estaba siendo atormentado por todas sus dudas. Se paró frotándose la cara y salió al frente del bote sin darse cuenta de que Tigresa lo había escuchado y seguido afuera, y ella no se dio cuenta de que una tercera figura los descubrió y salió también. Po estaba sentado ahí inmerso en sus pensamientos tristes una vez más mirando a su panda de peluche, Tigresa lo estaba observando desde la entrada de la cabina mientras la tercera figura los miraba a ambos de la cima del mástil. Tigresa ya estaba harta de no saber en que estaba pensando su amigo y decidió tomar el avance directo y confrontarlo sobre ello, puso su cara radical y caminó hacia el panda -Muy bien Po ¿cuál es el problema?- Tigresa dijo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y el panda saltó por la sorpresa otra vez.

-¡Tigresa! Eh...em...perdón si te desperté- Po dijo ignorando su pregunta totalmente, pero Tigresa no iba a aceptar eso así que se sentó al lado del panda gigante con las piernas cruzadas y lo miro seriamente.

-No hay porque disculparse guerrero dragón a veces me levanto a estas horas, pero ahora responde mi pregunta- dijo Tigresa y el panda miró al suelo mientras jugaba con sus dedos ya que no quería hablar de eso, Tigresa rodó los ojos por su comportamiento -No me iré hasta que me digas, y estamos en medio mar así que a menos que desees nadar a casa me dirás- Tigresa dijo calmadamente y Po suspiró derrotado.

-Sólo estoy pensando en qué voy a hacer con mi vida en el futuro- Po dijo y Tigresa se confundió.

-No creo que te entienda Po- Tigresa dijo.

-Tu sabes, ¿qué voy a hacer cuando mi tiempo como guerrero dragón se termine- Po replicó pero eso sólo redirigió la confusión de la tigre.

-Muy bien otra pregunta, ¿por qué estás pensando en esto? Falta mucho tiempo para que eso pase- Tigresa preguntó y Po suspiró triste.

-Porque no hay mucho que se pueda hacer solo- Po dijo en tono bajo pero Tigresa si logró escucharlo y alzó una ceja ante su declaración.

-¿a qué te refieres con solo? No estás solo Po o ¿acaso los cinco, el Maestro Shifu, o yo no significamos nada para ti?- Tigresa preguntó un poco molesta pero Po suspiró otra vez.

-No me refería a eso Tigresa, de hecho mi papá y ustedes son todo lo que tengo para no estar totalmente solo, pero eso no será así por siempre- Po dijo más deprimido esta vez y Tigresa se calmó tras ver su expresión y se quedo callada para dejarlo continuar -A lo que me refería con lo que dije es que llegará un día en el cual no habrá nadie para mí, nadie que esté conmigo, nadie con quien pasar mis días...simplemente es deprimente- Po dijo y Tigresa por alguna razón se puso algo intranquila.

-¿a..alguien? ¿Qué clase de alguien? ¿Cómo más amigos?- Tigresa preguntó con un tono inusual que Po no notó por su depresión.

-No Tigresa, me refiero a una pareja- Po dijo y Tigresa bajó sus orejas.

-¿Y por qué estás pensando en esto ahora? No lo habías echo antes- Tigresa dijo.

-Porque descubrí que jamás voy a poder tener algo así, o al menos es muy improbable- Po dijo poniendo su cabeza entre sus patas dejando el peluche en su regazo, Tigresa sólo reaccionó y colocó su pata en su hombro.

-Y ahora ¿por qué dices eso?- preguntó Tigresa.

-Porque no hay nadie que pudiera llegar a verme de esa forma, nadie va querer estar con un panda gordo, estúpido e inútil como yo- Po dijo y Tigresa le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Oye pero tu no eres ninguna de esas cosas...excepto lo del peso pero eso es algo de tu especie, no eres estúpido y ciertamente no eres un inútil, acabas de derrotar a un lunático por Dios- Tigresa dijo y Po sonrió un poco, pero Tigresa no había terminado -Apuesto a que hay una linda panda hembra esperándote allá afuera- Tigresa terminó en tono bajo y la expresión de Po cayó.

-Esa es la cosa, no puede haber ninguna panda hembra esperándome porque no hay más pandas Tigresa, por eso digo que estoy solo- Po dijo y derramó algunas lágrimas. Tigresa estaba en shock por lo que estaba oyendo, ¿por qué decía algo como eso? Tal vez nunca habían visto más pandas pero eso no significaba que no los hubieran.

-¿De qué estás hablando Po? Tienen que haber más pandas ahí afuera, el hecho de que nunca hayas visto otro no es razón para pensar así- Tigresa dijo mirando al panda llorando a su lado.

-No lo digo por eso- Po dijo calmándose un poco -Después de que me dispararan con el cañón terminé en mi antigua aldea- Po continuó y Tigresa casi ni lo escucho por estar recordando los eventos en la fábrica pero logró recuperar su enfoque y le prestó atención -Descubrí que no hay más pandas o hay pocas probabilidades de que los hayan porque...porque- Po dijo tratando de sacárselo del pecho.

-¿Por qué Po? Puedes decírmelo- Tigresa dijo alentándolo a continuar y Po tomó una inhalación profunda murmurando algo sobre paz interior y luego prosiguió.

-Porque Shen los asesinó a todos cuando yo era un bebé en un intento por acabar con el único guerrero que podía detenerlo alias, yo- Po explicó y los ojos de Tigresa se abrieron de gran manera al igual que los de la tercera figura -Por eso sé que un día, cuando mi padre y Shifu ya no estén y todos ustedes se separen y tengan familias yo me quedaré solo- Po dijo derramando unas lágrimas más pero pronto sintió que Tigresa le puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros en un reconfortante abrazo.

-De verdad lamento oír eso Po, pero eso no significa que estarás solo- declaró Tigresa y Po la miró con una ceja alzada -Déjame contarte una historia mía, ¿supongo que sabes sobre mis días en el orfanato de Bao-Gu?- Tigresa dijo y Po asintió -Bueno ahí me consideraban un monstruo y nadie quería acercarse a mi por nada, y como tu en este momento yo sentía que estaba sola en el mundo...pero estaba equivocada- Tigresa dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

_**Recuerdo (narración en el punto de vista de Tigresa)**_

_"Un día cuando tenía cinco años estaba en el patio de juegos, cosa que no pasaba muy seguido, pero sólo estaba ahí parada en una esquina ya que nadie se quería acercar a mi, pensaban que iba a matarlos o algo así como siempre lo hacían. Siempre estaba muy enojada y triste de que nadie me diera una oportunidad, pero ese día eso cambió"_

_-Ey ¿qué onda?- "escuche decir a una voz detrás de mi pero pensé que me estaba imaginando cosas porque a mi nadie me hablaba" -Ey tierra llamando a niña tigre, responde niña tigre- "La voz habló otra vez así que me di la vuelta y ahí enfrente de mi estaba un niño panda con ojos color jade, algo me dice que lo conoces"_

_-Amm ¿me estás hablando a mi?- "pregunté mirando alrededor, sabía que no habían otros tigres en el orfanato pero tenía que asegurarme" _

_-Pues claro que estoy hablando contigo duh, ¿acaso vez más tigres por aquí?- "me preguntó en un tono que me molestó un poco pero siguió hablando antes de que pudiera responderle" -¿Qué estás haciendo, jugando a las escondidas? Porque si así es no eres muy buena- "él dijo y negué con la cabeza"_

_-No, sólo estoy aquí parada...sola- "contesté tristemente y él se rió un poco lo que me molesto un poco más"_

_-Pues entonces ve con los otros niños tontita- "me dijo como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo lo que me hizo suspirar"_

_-No puedo, me tienen miedo- "yo dije y el se rió un poco otra vez"_

_-Hay no seas ridícula, eso no es cierto- "el dijo y voltee a ver a un grupo de cerditos que estaban jugando con una pelota roja"_

_-Mira esto- "dije friamente y me acerque al grupo de cerditos" -Hola a todos- "exclamé y todos los cerditos me voltearon a ver con expresiones de puro terror"_

_-¡AAHHH! El monstruo, ¡todos corran por sus vidas!- "gritó uno de ellos y todos los demás salieron corriendo dejando la pelota en el piso y miré el suelo con tristeza"_

_-Wow...no puedo creer que simplemente salieran corriendo así- "escuche la voz del panda detrás de mi así que me di la vuelta para verlo"_

_-Esa es mi vida, la gente simplemente me tiene miedo por mi especie...lo que me hace preguntarme ¿por qué me estás hablando?- "pregunté y él miró al piso"_

_-Sólo quería algo de compañía, al menos a ti no te golpean o te insultan por el animal que eres- "él dijo en un tono deprimido y levanté una ceja" -Todos se burlan de mi por mi peso, intenté hablar con unos niños aquí pero hicieron lo mismo que todos, y luego te vi acá sola así que decidí intentar otra vez- "me dijo aún mirando el suelo, puede que suene raro pero eso me reconfortó un poco. El saber que no era la única a la que la excluían por la especie que era"_

_-Parece que los dos estamos solos- "le dije y él me volteó a ver y luego soltó una enorme sonrisa"_

_-Oye ¿qué te parece si de ahora en adelante somos amigos? Estar solos juntos- "él dijo y lo pensé, tener un amigo sonaba bien así que le sonreí, algo que no hacia muy seguido"_

_-Esta bien, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- "le pregunté y estaba a punto de responder cuando una voz se hizo oír"_

_-¡PO! Ven para acá tenemos que ir a casa- "dijo la voz y el panda suspiró"_

_-Me tengo que ir, mi papá me está llamando- "él dijo y me sentí impactada"_

_-Espera, ¿no eres un huérfano? ¿No vives aquí?- "le pregunté sintiéndome decaída"_

_-No yo vivo en el valle de la paz ¿por qué?- "él preguntó confundido y miré al suelo"_

_-¿Cómo podemos ser amigos si no estás aquí?- "dije yo y él puso una pata en mi hombro"_

_-Mira ese no es un problema, te prometo que vendré a visitarte lo más que pueda ¿está bien?- "él dijo y lo voltee a ver"_

_-¿Lo prometes?- "le pregunté esperanzada y el se rió felizmente"_

_-Pero claro, ¿por qué no visitaría a mi única amiga? Como dije antes solos juntos- "me dijo y le sonreí" -Bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos luego..ehh...perdón pero no me sé tu nombre- "dijo él y me reí"_

_-Soy Tigresa- "le respondí y después de las despedidas se fue. Me siguió visitando justo como había prometido y jugábamos como locos, esto siguió así por un año y cuando Shifu me adoptó seguíamos viéndonos, algunas veces incluso me escapaba del palacio por las noches para verlo en su casa o lo ayudaba a colarse en el palacio, cosa de la que Shifu se enteró y no le agradaba mucho, él no sabía lo que hacía pero sí sabía que me fugaba. Seguimos haciendo esto hasta que cumplimos once y si llegamos a pensar en salir pero cuando íbamos a tener nuestra primera cita Shifu ya se había hartado y me encerró en el palacio manteniéndome vigilada las 24 horas y dejándome entrenando para que no me quedara energía para nada más, y los años pasaron y no lo vi en un largo tiempo así que pensé que probablemente se había olvidado de mi entonces decidí concentrarme en mi entrenamiento pero nunca pude volver a hacer amistades tan facilmente"_

**_Fin del recuerdo_**

Tigresa se pasó mirando hacia el frente durante todo el transcurso de su historia mientras Po y la tercera figura la miraban con los ojos reabiertos, Tigresa tomó un respiro hondo y terminó -Así que como verás Po yo siempre pensé como tu lo haces ahora, que estaba sola y siempre sería así...pero luego tu apareciste y me mostraste que nunca se está solo, siempre habrá alguien para apoyarte sin importar que y en tu caso ese alguien soy yo- Tigresa dijo y miró el suelo apenada. Pero pronto sintió que Po la estaba abrazando con fuerza y esta vez si se lo devolvió.

-Gracias Tigresa significa mucho- Po dijo.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer, te tenía que devolver el favor algún día- ella dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-No sabía que te acordabas de todo eso- Po dijo y Tigresa suspiró terminando el abrazo.

-Para serte honesta, no lo hacia en el principio. Me acordé de todo cuando tuviste que usar la olla del alabastro del recuerdo con nosotros porque borraste nuestras memorias demasiadas veces con el ademán del aleteo borra memorias- Tigresa dijo y dejó que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su cara.

-Pues entonces me alegro de haber metido la pata en esa ocasión- Po dijo y se rió, a Tigresa le agradó haber logrado animarlo y devolverlo a su antiguo ser, pero luego la expresión de Po se volvió pensativa -¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes? Ya ha pasado un rato desde que pasó todo eso- Po declaró y Tigresa lo volteó a ver.

-Al principio no lo quería aceptar, no quería aceptar que tu habías sido el único que había estado a mi lado y que te había tratado como lo hice. Entonces para cuando finalmente lo hice simplemente no sabía como tocar el tema, estuve pensando en como decirte esto por mucho tiempo pero luego esta misión apareció y tuve que concentrarme en ella- Tigresa dijo y luego tomó un gran respiro para continuar -Pero cuando te dispararon...en verdad me sentí sola, ni siquiera podía pelear y después volviste y vencimos al pavo real, así que hice la decisión de decirte por eso te estaba buscando en la fiesta, pero me evitaste por tu depresión. Resulta ser que tu problema me ayudó a contarte- Tigresa dijo y Po asintió.

-Que bueno que me dijiste- Po dijo y Tigresa se puso pensativa.

-Em...Po ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- Tigresa dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Claro- Po respondió mirándola con curiosidad.

-¿Crees que podríamos...tu sabes...intentar tener esa cita de la que hablamos hace mucho?- Tigresa preguntó mientras se sonrojaba y los ojos de Po se abrían de gran manera pero no tanto como los de la tercera figura.

-No..no veo por qué no, podríamos si..si quieres- Po respondió sonrojándose muchísimo.

-Pues de verdad la esperaba con ansias hace todos esos años y sólo pensé que podríamos darnos una oportunidad a NOSOTROS- Tigresa dijo y Po sonrió.

-Sería un honor para mi Maestra Tigresa- Po dijo cordialmente y luego Tigresa sonrió también. Entonces una idea le llegó a Po de repente -¿Crees que deberíamos decirle a los demás? Hay mamá ¿qué dirá el Maestro Shifu?- Po dijo empezando a alarmarse.

-Po cálmate- ella le dijo y él obedeció -Quizás sería mejor dejarlo entre nosotros por ahora, en cuanto al Maestro Shifu...no tengo la más mínima idea- Tigresa dijo y Po asintió. Se sentaron ahí en un silencio agradable por unos segundos hasta que Tigresa tuvo una idea y volteó a ver al panda el cual la volteó a ver también -Pero ellos no están aquí ahora- le dijo sonriendo de una forma particular mientras él la miraba confundido. Tigresa agitó la cabeza ante su expresión y decidió mostrarle lo que tenía en mente acercándose más a él y poniéndolo nervioso, creyó que ya tenía una idea de lo que estaba pasando pero decidió esperar, entonces Tigresa empezó a inclinar su cabeza hacia él y él por fin entendió lo que ella planeaba y decidió seguir la corriente. Cerró sus ojos y empezó a inclinarse también, Tigresa vio que él había entendido y cerró sus ojos también pero justo cuando estaban a punto de besarse escucharon un golpe fuerte a sus espaldas y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se dieron la vuelta para encontrar al Maestro Shifu tirado ahí inconsciente. Se pusieron de pie rapidamente y fueron a revisarlo, se pararon frente a él por un tiempo en silencio hasta que Po habló.

-¿Crees que nos oyó?- Po preguntó nervioso y Tigresa asintió lentamente -Rayos con esta reacción creo que debo cuidarme la espalda un tiempo- Po declaró y Tigresa asintió otra vez.

-Hay no te preocupes tanto, le explicaremos todo juntos cuando despierte mañana- Tigresa dijo mirando a su maestro -Por ahora creo que íbamos a hacer algo- ella dijo sonriéndole y él le sonrió de vuelta antes de envolver sus brazos en su cintura atrayéndola hacia él y ella envolvió los suyos en su cuello antes de unir sus labios en un dulce beso. A la mañana siguiente Shifu pidió hablar con ellos y le explicaron todo otra vez, Shifu fue sorprendentemente comprensivo y le dio permiso a Po de salir con Tigresa, aunque si hizo que el panda entrenara el doble de duro por tres semanas pero valió la pena en la opinión de Po ya que ahora no tenía que preocuparse por quedarse solo, él sabía que Tigresa estaría a su lado sin importar que y él estaba agradecido por ello.

**Fin**

**Así que aquí está mi primer one-shot, espero les haya gustado. Hay me dirán en los comentarios.**

**AlienHeart1915 FUERA!**


End file.
